Isolde Vega
"The optimist thinks this is the best of all possible worlds. The pessimist fears it is true." – Robert Oppenheimer Isolde Vega 'belongs to Poisonous Nightshade. Do not utilize this character in your Hunger Games or Fan-Fictions without her permission. Plagiarism or illicit use will not be tolerated. This tribute is currently . 'Information' 'Name: '''Isolde Vega ' ' '''Age: '''She is Fifteen-years-old. '''District: '''She hails from District Zero. '''Gender: '''She is Female. '''Weapons: '''While Isolde is not anywhere near a career tribute in skill, she does overpower them with her intelligence. Isolde is very quick-thinking and smart, and intelligence would be one of her main advantages in the Games. However, Isolde is fully aware that she cannot rely entirely on her tactics and plans, as she might find herself in a melee combat during the Hunger Games. Even though she is against violence, Isolde does have a few preferences when it comes down to weaponry. She is extremely skilled with a bow. She can handle the weapon without any problem, and can fire off a projectile within seconds; with remarkable accuracy. She can fire an arrow with a notable force, too. Her movements are extremely coordinated and precise, and her bolts pierce whatever she is aiming at, be it a tribute's throat, head or abdomen; the areas she usually aims at. Isolde is also skilled with a knife. While knives are commonly underrated and overestimated, Isolde brings a whole new twist to them. She can turn a combat knife into a natural extension of her limbs; a knife put in her hand is like a sixth finger, something that she will instantly dominate. '''Personality: '''For only being fifteen years old, Isolde displays remarkable intelligence and maturity, presumably due to the seriousness of the environment she was raised in. She is able to be practical and she can improvise in dangerous situations with no qualms, as she is very quick-thinking and fully applied to her duties. She is also a very kind-hearted and polite girl, as she displays adequate manners when talking to adults. However, she is not a conformist and is not afraid to speak her mind , believing that everyone should do their best to be a good Samaritan unless threatened otherwise. She does her best to help other people; sometimes risking her own life in the process. However, despite her maturity, Isolde is still relatively innocent, quite in the way children are. She is giggly and speaks softly, being the perfect definition of a sweetheart. She is a good-willed lass that will not hesitate to help someone who is in need. '''Appearance: '''Isolde has long, voluminous locks of cranberry-red hair that cascade down her hips in messy ringlets. She does not possess any notable feature; she has a petite nose and dull green eyes that possess and odd, lifeless demeanor. It is hard to tell what she is thinking, as her expression does not show any trace of emotions or whatsoever. Her eyebrows are thick, and their auburn-like color matches Isolde's hair. She is not very curvaceous or attractive in general, and many people could misplace her for a twelve-years-old, as she uses second-hand clothes that are far too big and appear to be baggy whenever she wears them. '''History: ' '''Token: '''Isolde's token is a slightly shattered, rusty golden locket attached to a black wire. While it may seem like nothing special; it is more than an old piece of jewelry, as many would assume. The locket – made entirely of gold – has been in Isolde's family for multiple generation, and is a symbol of luck. In spite of the depressing, miserable scenario of District Zero, Isolde's family has managed to stay alive. While it may be a simple coincidence, Isolde's grandmother attributes this fact to the locket. The locket is the only piece of jewelry that Isolde has in her possession, as her family is relatively poor. '''Strengths: '''Stealth, Agility, Intelligence '''Weaknesses: '''Weaponry, Strength, Speed Category:Characters Category:Tributes Category:Females Category:15 year olds Category:Unfinished Category:Poisonous Nightshade's Tributes Category:District 0